In recent years, a radio terminal that supports both communication methods including wireless wide area network (WWAN) communication and wireless local area network (WLAN) communication has become popular. For providing such a radio terminal with high-speed and high-capacity communication service, a technique for enhancing linkage between a WWAN and a WLAN is considered.